


School Shenanigans

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: RVP Month [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 04: School</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Shenanigans

"Can't keep doing this," Matthew mumbled past Matt's incessantly bruising lips as the older leant his weight against the shelf, keeping Matthew willingly trapped against the bookcase.  
"You're too cute for your own good," Matt growled back, reluctantly drawing away a few inches to inspect Matthew's blushing face which only darkened in colour under Matt's heated gaze.  
"We're in the library," Matthew hissed back before stretching up on tiptoe to kiss Matt again before moving to kiss along his jawline, mouth scraping over rough stubble and sending a shiver down his spine.  
"We're in the romance section, it's fine," Matt half groaned back as Matthew pressed a kiss to his ear love before repeating the sequence on the other side of his jaw.  
The buzzing of a phone distracted him and Matthew glanced down at the miniscule space between them, before raising his head to look Matt in the eye.  
"That's my brother," Matthew whispered, thumb coming up to replace what had been Matt's tongue in his mouth as he chewed anxiously on the nail.   
"Well answer it then," Matt said simply, only raising an eyebrow as Matthew huffed and managed to work his phone out of the tight gap and stared at it for a moment.  
"We're in the library," Matthew grumbled once more before flicking the phone open with a quiet, "Hello?"  
"Hey bro!" Alfred crowed down the phone, "You busy?"  
"I'm just doing some- eep! Work. Some work in the library," Matthew stuttered out, sending a glare to Matt who only shrugged, looking very proud of himself as Matthew rubbed at the new red bite mark that decorated Matthew's neck.  
"Whatevs bro! Listen there's an awesome new-"  
Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred burbled away in his ear as his concentration was torn between that and the warm demanding press of Matt's lips against his before the older student moved back a few inches, kissed him softly once again and whispered "Bye chickadee. Love you," Before walking away as Matthew silently responded as Matt returned to his classroom and Matthew returned to looking for a book, the only sign of their meeting a red bruise in pale skin.


End file.
